A Lovely Massage
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: It’s just a normal day for masseuses Katie, Christal, Kylie, and Kasey but when WWE Superstars enter the spa the fun begins.


**This one-shot is dedicated my awesome friends Christal, Kasey, and Kylie. I hope you guys enjoy it and get some laughs out of it. :) I know I'm stupid for creating a one-shot when I have stories I need to update. I just couldn't help myself. lol**

* * *

Katie was chewing gum as she flipped through a magazine.

"This job is so boring." Katie muttered.

"I agree, is that the new WWE magazine?" Christal asked.

"Yeah." Katie said.

"There's a really hot picture of Batista in it too." Kylie said as she looked through her own copy of the magazine.

"Give that thing to me!" Kasey yelled before she grabbed the magazine from Kylie.

Kasey looked at the magazine then frowned.

"There's no picture of Dave in here." Kasey said before she hit Kylie with the magazine.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kylie asked with a whine.

"You lied to me." Kasey said.

"That doesn't mean you had to hit me, that's just plain abuse. I should report you to the police for being a bad best friend." Kylie said.

"I should report you for the same thing." Kasey said.

"Hey look a picture of Evan." Katie said.

"Squishy!" Kasey squealed then went over to Katie.

Kasey looked then didn't see a picture of Evan but a picture of Randy instead.

"Oh you both are mean best friends." Kasey said with a moan before she went over to Christal.

"No we're not we just love teasing you." Kylie said with a chuckle.

Kasey glared then went to the front of the spa with Christal.

"At least I can count on you not being mean to me." Kasey said.

"That's only because I haven't bought my copy of the WWE magazine yet." Christal said with a chuckle.

"All of you are jerks." Kasey mumbled.

Christal laughed then starting typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kasey asked.

"Trying to write a chapter for my story." Christal said.

Kasey nodded then heard the door open and close.

"Welcome to Paradise Spa, I'm Kasey can I offer you a massage?" Kasey asked as she stared at the counter, bored stiff.

"I would love one."

Kasey blinked when she heard the voice then felt her heart pounding in her chest like crazy. It couldn't be. It was just a dream. Kasey looked up then saw Dave Batista.

"_Don't scream Kasey, don't scream."_

Christal looked over and chuckled before she looked behind Dave and saw Chris Jericho.

"Oh wow." Christal muttered.

"Dave you said this place had fast service, I don't believe I'm getting my massage right now so it can't be that fast." Chris said.

"We just walked in Chris hold on." Dave said.

Chris moaned then looked behind him then saw Randy handing Cody bottles of baby oil to hold.

"Now if you drop one of those bottles even for a second I'm punting you." Randy said.

Cody just rolled his eyes as he held the bottles.

Christal ran to the back and looked at Katie and Kylie as they threw darts at a picture of John Cena and Torrie Wilson together.

"What are you two doing?" Christal asked.

"We're throwing darts at Jorrie." Kylie said before she threw a dart and it landed on Torrie's forehead.

"You guys wouldn't believe who are in the front." Christal said with a smile.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Batista, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, and Cody Rhodes." Christal said.

"Oh yeah right, we know that Kasey told you to say that to get back at us." Kylie said.

"Yeah Christal, we're not gullible." Katie said before she threw the dart and it landed on the wall next to the picture.

"You have horrible aim Katie." Christal said with a chuckle.

Kylie looked at Katie and saw that she was in a daze.

"Katie?" Kylie asked.

"Did you just say Randy Orton?" Katie asked.

"Katie she's just teasing you." Kylie said.

"No I'm not, come see for yourself." Christal said.

"Katie don't go she's just…" Kylie stopped when Katie jumped off her chair and ran to the front.

Katie saw Randy then screamed.

"Oh my god it's Randy Orton!" Katie screamed then ran over to him then hugged him.

Randy looked at Katie then smiled.

"Well hello there beautiful." Randy said.

Katie just giggled.

Chris groaned then went up to the front desk and rang the bell like crazy.

"Hello! I would like a massage now, I do have an appointment with my designer. I need more sparkles added to my wrestling tights!" Chris yelled.

Christal walked up to the front then smiled widely at Chris.

"Follow me." Christal said.

"Well finally, do you have any oil with glitter on it? I need my body to be all sparkly." Chris said.

"No but we have lotion with glitter." Christal said.

"That will do." Chris said as he followed Christal to the back.

Kylie looked up.

"Is that Chris Jericho?" Kylie asked.

"Well duh." Chris muttered.

"Yes it is." Christal said with a smile.

"Oh okay." Kylie said before she went back to her magazine.

"Cody is out there." Christal said as Chris walked into the changing room.

"Sure he is. That was just a guy dressed up like Chris Jericho, Katie screamed Randy Orton because she's part of your plan and Kasey…why is Kasey silent?" Kylie asked.

"She's in a daze over Dave." Christal said.

Kylie rolled her eyes then got up and walked to the front then her eyes widened when she saw the WWE Superstars.

"Oh my god." Kylie muttered.

She then saw Cody and ran then hugged him.

"Told you!" Christal yelled from the back.

Kylie just giggled as she hugged Cody.

Kasey then snapped out of her daze then gulped.

"Um…follow me so you can take your clothes off." Kasey said.

She then thought about what she said.

"I mean it's part of getting a massage I don't want to do it with you." Kasey said.

Kasey saw the looked on Dave's face.

"Not that you're not good at sex I bet you're incredible…oh my god what am I saying?!" Kasey yelled then ran to the back.

Dave chuckled then followed Kasey.

Cody looked at Kylie.

"How long do you plan on hugging me?" Cody asked.

Kylie blinked.

"I don't know." Kylie muttered.

"Okay, I don't mind it." Cody said.

Kylie smiled then hugged Cody tighter.

Katie grinned at Randy then grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

"Lets get started on that massage!" Katie yelled as she dragged Randy to the back.

Kylie smiled at Cody.

"Would you like a massage?" Kylie asked.

"I would love one." Cody said as he and Kylie walked to the back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later Christal, Kasey, Kylie, and Katie stared at the WWE Superstars as they stood in front of them.

"Are we dreaming?" Christal asked.

"If we are please don't wake me up." Kasey said then pinched Katie and Kylie.

"What was that for?" Katie and Kylie asked at the same time.

"If we're dreaming you both deserve to wake up." Kasey said.

"And you call us mean best friends." Katie muttered.

"Who massages their superstar first?" Kylie asked.

Randy picked his head up.

"I pick Katie." Randy said then winked at Katie as she giggled.

"No Kasey." Dave said.

"I could care less about who goes first." Cody said.

"Christal goes first! I'm better then all you assholes so I deserve my massage first!" Chris yelled.

"There are four massage tables." Cody pointed out.

"Shut up Cody, I'm the champion so I go first." Randy said before he lied down on one table.

Dave looked at Randy before he flipped the table over.

Chris looked at Cody then smacked the baby oil bottles out of his hands.

"Wow that made a mess." Cody muttered.

"CODY!" Randy yelled as he looked at the oil all over the floor.

"Chris made me dro…" Cody stopped when he accidently slipped on the oil and fell to the floor.

"What the hell just…" Dave stopped when he also slipped and fell onto the oil on the floor.

"You clumsy morons." Chris said before he slipped and fell onto the floor.

"HEY YOU IDIOTS STOP STEALING MY OIL!" Randy yelled at the top of his lungs as he grabbed a couple bottles and poured the oil on his body.

Christal, Kasey, Kylie, and Katie just watched as the four superstars sat on the floor covered in baby oil.

"Anyone else turned on by this?" Christal asked.

Kylie, Kasey, and Katie just nodded.

Katie waited a few seconds before she ran over to Randy then tackled him down then started giving him a massage.

"Hey not fair!" Christal and Chris yelled in unison.

Christal and Chris looked at each other then Christal walked over to Chris and started giving him a massage.

"Ha I got my massage second. First is the worst, second is the best, Chris is the one with the sparkly chest." Chris said.

Kasey and Kylie looked at each other then shrugged before they went over to Dave and Cody and gave them massages.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the massage session was over.

"So would you ladies mind going on dates with Chris, Cody, Randy, and I later?" Dave asked.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say we would love to." Kasey said with a smile.

"We would be more then happy to." Christal said.

"Great see you girls later." Randy said then winked at Katie before he turned and left with Dave, Chris, and Cody.

Christal, Kylie, Kasey, and Katie then grabbed four seats before they sat down with smiles on their faces.

"This job is so much fun." Katie said.

**THE END**


End file.
